Remembering
by Sapphirepelt3
Summary: *Spoiler alert for those who have not seen the movie!* Gogo discovers too late how Tadashi felt. GogoTomagoXTadashi. Post-death. Drabbles/Oneshots. May or may not add more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I love both of the pairings GogoXTadashi and GogoXHiro but this will be a GogoXTadashi fanfic. I may do a GogoXHiro fanfic sometime in the future but for now here is a GogoXTadashi one.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brring!<p>

Gogo rang the Hamada's doorbell for a third try. Sighing, she slipped around back and climbed up the gutter pipe to the window behind Tadashi's bed. After a couple slips and a few irritated grunts, she reached the targeted window.

_Please be unlocked, please be unlocked._

Gogo gave the window an experimental upward tug. The window soundlessly shifted upward. With a triumphant smile, she opened the window all the way and slipped inside. She landed on Tadashi's bed with a soft plop and then hopped off.

Her moment of triumph was soon replaced with a moment melancholy as she looked around Tadashi's side of the room. Tadashi's equipment, books, and photos from his lab space and office had been taken back to his Aunt Cass's house and were now put back on different shelves, with a few things remaining in a couple boxes. It almost seemed eerie how dusty and neat his side of the room was compared to Hiro's organized chaos.

She walked over to the two boxes that remained to be unpacked, and paused. She looked at the shelf above the boxes and saw the picture of Tadashi, her, Wasabi, and Fred. They were in front of the Ferris wheel; Tadashi was holding Gogo's wrist, trying to get her in line to ride the Ferris Wheel, Fred was making googly eyes at the two, Wasabi was giving Gogo a knowing smirk, Gogo was glaring at the aforementioned two while with raised voice telling Tadashi that there was no way he was getting her on a Ferris wheel (reference to Gogo's fear of heights as presented in Perfect Disasters' "Ferris Wheel"), and Honey Lemon was busy capturing the moment on film. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Mrrow?"

Gogo started at the sudden sound which sounded ten times louder with how quiet the house was.

"Mochi! You really pick the worst times," she scolded, remembering when she had snuck in before to try to pull off a scare revenge on Tadashi for finding and exploiting her ticklish weakness, only to have Mochi ruin it by alerting her target to her presence.

After giving the cat a reluctant pat and pushing him away, she turned her attention back to the boxes. Pulling one towards her, she riffled through its contents; a few photographs, idea journals, a personal journal (which she was tempted to skim through but didn't out of respect), some gadgets and smaller-sized inventions. She frowned.

"It's not here…on to the next box."

Gogo pushed the box back in its place and brought the second one forward and began to rummage through it. She stopped suddenly when she happened upon the photo album that Tadashi had refused to let her see. Taking it in her lap, she flipped through the average family and friend group photos, pictures of his inventions, and a picture of…her. The picture of was of her fixing her bike, the moment before she met Tadashi. The flash of his camera had alerted her to his presence; they started talking, and soon after a time became best friends.

She read its caption, curious as to why he had a picture of her.

_Love at first sight._

"Gogo?"

Startled, Gogo jumped up causing the album to fall to the floor.

"How did you get in here, and what are you—"

"I'm just here for this," she said, reaching down and grabbing the album. "Later."

"Gogo wait."

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking in but this is really all I came for."

"Er, what about this though?"

Gogo turned around and saw the item she had initially been searching for.

"I, um, found it in…one of Tadashi's boxes… It has your name on it. I set it aside; I thought you might want it back."

Hiro walked over and placed it in her hand. Gogo looked at the little figurine of a yellow bike not dissimilar to her own, which had her nickname engraved on the side of the rear wheel. It was her good luck charm.

"I had lent this to Tadashi when he was on his thirty third trial for Baymax. It was supposed to give him good luck." Gogo's hand immediately closed around the figurine in surprise that she had just blurted that out.

"I gotta go."

She turned to leave when Hiro spoke.

"It did bring him good luck."

Gogo scoffed bitterly.

"Yeah, right."

"It did. Before he… the incident, he showed me his finished project, Baymax."

"Look, thanks for returning my good luck charm, but I need to go."

Gogo tried to leave only to have Hiro's words stop her a second time.

"I know you guys were best friends, and I just want you to know that I get what you're going through."

Gogo pursed her lip in a firm line as her eyes misted.

"You know nothing."

Before Hiro could say anything else, Gogo had retreated downstairs and had left the house, careful to not disturb Aunt Cass, who was in her bedroom.

Back at the university, Gogo went directly to the Nerd lab to retreat into her work. Working on a new wheel type for her bike, Gogo reflected on what had happened back at the Hamada household. Regret filled her mind at the way she had treated Tadashi's kid brother but she quickly shook it off. The nagging thought came back though.

_Did you really have to be so harsh with him?_

**_Yes, I did. He wouldn't understand._**

_He wouldn't understand? Tadashi may have been your friend, but he was Hiro's older brother._

Gogo winced as she accidently dropped the wrench on her workbench with a loud clang. She quickly picked up the tool and continued her work.

**_He was more than just my friend, he was my _****best_ friend… and I missed out on so much more..._**

_You don't think Hiro has any regrets, regarding Tadashi?_

She paused to inspect her work and contemplate her inner dialogue and sighed.

**_What would you do, Tadashi?_**

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Ms. Hamada."<p>

"Oh hi, Gogo." Aunt Cass said surprised at her sudden visit. "How've you been sweetie?"

"Er fine, I guess. Thanks... Yourself?"

"Up and down, you know. Things haven't been the same since Tadashi... since what happened, as you can imagine."

After a slight pause, Aunt Cass turned her attention to clearing off one of the tables.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Um, actually is Hiro here?"

"Upstairs, you know where to go." With a gentle smile, Aunt Cass went back behind the counter to tend to a couple customers that had lined up.

* * *

><p>Gogo climbed the top of the stairs to find Hiro slouching in his beanbag, fiddling with some gadget or other.<p>

"Sorry Aunt Cass, I'm not up to going out right now."

"Do I look like your aunt?"

Hiro looked up surprised.

"Gogo! Sorry, I thought you were—"

Gogo held out her hand.

"Stop. I should be the one apologizing. I know, you know more than anyone how much it hurts, and I'm sorry about last night..."

Gogo glared at the floor, annoyed at how uncomfortable she felt with apologizing and the silence that surrounded them.

"So how'd you know about Tadashi's window?"

"Huh?" she looked at the boy in confusion.

"How did you know that his window's always unlocked?"

"Oh that…" Gogo sighed and went to lean against long desk Hiro and Tadashi had shared.

"I might have sneaked in a couple times to get revenge."

Hiro looked incredulously at the girl he thought would be too mature to actually do something so childish.

"What?" Gogo raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "The window was your brother's idea, not mine."

Hiro surprised himself when he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you're the one who got him to do it."

Gogo felt the heat rush up her neck and stain her cheeks red.

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Tadashi would think of sneaking out?" Hiro asked with a knowing smirk.

Gogo glared at the boy.

"Geez, you're such a little brother."

"Yeah, well I've had plenty of practice…"

Gogo mentally slapped her forehead for bringing down the mood. They sat in a melancholy silence, their eyes on the floor. Gogo's eyes lit up when she remembered how Tadashi used to lift her mood with words of encouragement. Gogo coughed to get Hiro's attention. When he looked up, she let her lips curve into a small smile.

"You know, he was really proud of you. He always talked about you and your accomplishments, even in bot-fighting."

"Really?" Hiro looked up at her in mild surprise.

"Why do you think Honey Lemon was so excited to meet you?"

"No, no, I mean he was proud of my bot-fights?"

"It takes skill to win, Hiro. Tadashi knew that, even though it was easy for you."

Hiro looked at where a picture of Tadashi sat next to his monitor.

"I never knew that. He was always scolding me for bot-fighting."

This time when silence fell between them, it was a comfortable silence, just them and their memories and thoughts of Tadashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone for reading, and thank you FireandIce128 and aleprettycat for your reviews! :D**

**This chapter came to me after going to see the movie for a second time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thirty-third test. Wait! Wait, wait stop!"<p>

Gogo peered into Tadashi's office/studio, curious as to what had recently caused Tadashi to remain in his office for so long.

"Uh, everything okay Tadashi?" Gogo looked at the tired and frustrated college student with a mixture of amusement and concern. The said tired and frustrated college student glanced at Gogo and was about to reply when the robot's arm collided with his face, knocking off his hat. Gogo let out a small chuckle as Tadashi attempted to get the robot to stop hitting him.

"Aren't you going to help?"

Gogo shrugged, a slight smirk gracing her features.

"Nah, this is much more entertaining."

Her amusement quickly changed to concern when she noticed the bags under his eyes and how exhausted he actually was. With a resigned sigh, she grabbed the offending robot's arm that seemed to evade Tadashi's attempts to grab it. Tadashi threw a quick unexpected smile her way and then turned his attention back on to his robot. Gogo felt an uncomfortable blush creep up on her cheeks. She quickly looked away and focused on the giant white marshmallow-like robot that soon became inanimate.

"So when do you think marshmallow—"

"Baymax."

Gogo raised an eyebrow at Tadashi as she blew a bubble.

"The robot, his name's Baymax." He smiled up at his creation.

Gogo popped the bubble between her teeth with a loud 'pop!'

"Right, so when do you think marshmallow is going to be finished?"

Running his hand through his hair, Tadashi let out an amused and tired sigh.

"If I'm lucky, sometime this week. By the way, how's your bike coming along?"

"Still not fast enough…" she plopped down on Tadashi's swivel chair. "Yet."

"So, the usual?" Tadashi smirked at the frowning Asian.

Gogo playfully glared at him.

"You trying to say something Hamada?"

"And if I am?"

Without missing a beat, Gogo stood up to appear more intimidating though her height or her lack thereof, made her mission rather difficult. As she started to speak, Tadashi burst out laughing much to her annoyance.

"I'm sorry, intimidation won't work anymore," Tadashi apologized through his laughter. "I have a secret weapon now, remember?"

To prove his point, Tadashi reached over and fluttered his fingers along Gogo's side, eliciting an uncharacteristic squeak from her. Gogo quickly hopped back from Tadashi so that she was out of his range. With red cheeks and a glare planted on her face, Gogo tried to gather her thoughts for a witty response.

"W-well, you better watch yourself, Hamada. You're messing with a speed demon—"

"And they're ruthless when it comes to revenge."

Gogo blew and popped a bubble, partially amused at Tadashi's interruption.

"Exactly…here." Gogo tossed a small object at Tadashi, who fumbled causing it to almost drop on the floor.

"What's this?" Tadashi held the object by the small chain that was connected to seat of what appeared to be a small version of Gogo's bike.

"Maybe it'll give you some luck with Baymax."

Tadashi turned his attention from the charm to Gogo, who was avoiding eye contact. He smirked in a light-hearted manner when he noticed the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"What's this? Are you actually blushing?" Tadashi chuckled when Gogo blushed an even deeper red.

Gogo glared at her current tormentor who also happened to be her crush. (Yes, she had come to terms with the fact that she was crushing on Tadashi and no, she would never admit that aloud).

"Shove it pretty boy, and don't lose that charm. It took me weeks to make that."

She turned to leave when Tadashi caught her wrist.

"Hey Gogo."

Annoyed and blushing, Gogo refused to turn around and merely blew another bubble and popped it.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Surprised, Gogo turned around and gave him a small smile and a nod in reply.

"And by the way, how many times did you break this," he held up the charm with his unoccupied hand, "before you actually finished it?"

'Thump!'

"Ow!"

With a small growl of annoyance, Gogo escaped Tadashi's grip, and left for her own lab space.

Rubbing his arm where she had hit him, Tadashi couldn't quite help the twitter pated smile that found its way onto his face.


End file.
